The failure to detect, identify and correct minor roof deterioration and leakage in the earliest stages is considered the greatest cause of premature roof failure. Even when properly designed and applied, all roofing materials deteriorate from exposure to the weather at rates determined largely by the kind of material used and the conditions of exposure.
Additionally, the tasks of climbing onto and inspecting a roof are inherently dangerous. Every year, thousands of people are injured or killed in falls from a ladder or off a roof.
Moreover, roofs often include a variety of shapes, features and obstacles. For example, a roof may have multiple peaks and valleys, a high slope or pitch, and may include numerous obstacles such as chimneys, vents, skylights, rain gutters, power lines, roof-mounted equipment, natural debris, and other objects. In addition to the dangers presented by these features, a roof inspector might not inspect areas of the roof that are difficult or dangerous to access. Still further, weather conditions can make the task more dangerous and/or delay the inspection.
Additionally, proper roof inspection techniques—especially safety precautions—require extensive training, physical endurance, and years of practice developing the necessary skills. Climbing and working safely on a roof requires large ladders, ropes, safety harnesses, and often a large truck to haul the equipment to the site. Providing a second person on site for assistance and safety adds cost to the process, without adding to the reliability of the final report.
For at least the reasons described above, personal roof inspection is dangerous, time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, aerial or satellite imaging of roof structures often produces low quality images, the equipment is subject to interference from cloud cover and trees, the cost is high, and it could take days or weeks to receive a report.
There is a need therefore for a cost effective, in situ, roof inspection system which effectively eliminates the need for insurance inspectors to climb onto the roof and which can detect, identify and report minor roof deterioration and leakage in the earliest stages.